Sonic-Tails and the magic Crystal
by Sonicplush T.V
Summary: Tails finds out that there is a magic Crystal. The person that saves the crystal saves it from a sinister foe, that it would grant them one wish. Tails swears to find it so he can bring back his long lost love, Cosmo, Zombie free. But, an old foe comes back to play, one you might know...
1. Prologue

Before I start this story, I just want to inform you that I have a youtube channel named Sonicplush T.V. and I will try to get a movie of this on my channel. Please be sure to check it out! One chapter is added every day-Editor's Note

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Prologue

Tails awoke, as he always did, doing what he always does. Every day had went the same, say hello to his friends eat breakfast. Then he would save the world and beat up some criminals . Then, he would continue or finish one of his latest inventions. Then hang out with his best friend Sonic. And maybe he would go out to the store and get the latest game. He does not do this much, only when he's bored. Then he would take a shower, brush his teeth, and go to bed. It seemed like the perfect life, friends, interesting life, But there was something missing. He took out a photo album and went to a certain section of the book. He kept fliping through the pages frantically, searching for the photo. He finally found the picture he was looking for and a paper above it that said, Tails and Cosmo . He took the picture out of the album. And held it tight.


	2. Chapter 1: Remebering

Chapter 1: Remembering

When Tails slept that night, all he could think of is that sad night, when it all had to happen...

2 Years Ago...

««««««««««««««««

Tails sat at the cockpilot, sad and worn out. Cosmo has turned herself into a tree on the evil planet to hold it off. They both knew if he didn't destroy the planet, the world would be destroyed. Cosmo couldn't hold it off forever. Her last wishes was that he destroy the planet with her on it. Tails just couldn't bring himself to launch the missile. But, if she were to die, he would want to fulfill her will. So, sadly, he closed his eyes. And pressed the button.


	3. Chapter 2: The Call

Chapter 2: The Call

Present Day...

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Tails was still laying down when he got a call from G.U.N. "Get down here now Tails! Someone has stole the magic Crystal from the Ancient volcano!" Says the G.U.N speaker. "Why didn't you call Shadow?" Said Tails. "Shadow is in the hospital after his recent mission." Says the G.U.N speaker. "Is he ok?" Says Tails. "He is fine." Says the G.U.N Speaker. "We have no time. Get here now!" Tails immediately got up and flew to the volcano in his airplane.

Later on...

»»»»»»»»»»»»»

As tails scoped out the scene, he saw two robots carrying the crystal while a hooded man was walking to a jet. "I know this is not for a good cause. Says Tails. "Heck, that could even be Eggman!" Tails quickly swooped down with his tails and knocked out both of the robots. The crystal flew out of the robots hands and into the ringleaders. Before he got away, Tails quickly turned the hooded man around. He realized that he was right about him being evil. But he knew that wasn't Eggman. Stunningly, he didn't beleve who it was. The hooded man took one swift with his fist and Tails was knocked out.

Later...

»»»»»»»»»»

Tails had woken up, still stunned of what he found, and that he was in the hospital. "Are you ok?" Asked the nurse. "Im fine." Said Tails. "What happened?" Said the nurse. I was knocked out by.. by..." Says Tails. "By who?" Says the nurse.

"Chaos."


	4. Chapter 3: Chaos is back

Chapter 3: Chaos is back

"Chaos?" The nurse said.

"Chaos." Tails said.

"I also dont know what this 'magic crystal' is." "Ah, the crystal." The nurse said. "You should go to the man in the temple for this problem." "What man?" Tails said. "No time to explain. Get to the temple NOW! Here is a map. What are you waiting for?" Said the nurse. Tails ran out the hospital, got into his plane, and flew away.

Later...

»»»»»»»»»»»

Tails found the temple. It didn't take him very long, though. He got out the plane so fast he almost crashed. He ran in screaming, "Where are you? Is anyone here?" A voice answered back in a echo, "I'm here. Come closer in the cave." As soon as the man said that, Tails started running extremely fast; and he found the man had lighted a fire. "Come, come." The man said. "Sit down." Tails sat down. "Looking for info about the magic Crystal, aye?" "How did you know?" Tails said. "I always know. I even know what your thinking." The man said. "But how would-" "Why is it magic?" "Yeah, I know that. Tea?" Tails hesitated, but he drank it anyway. "So, what does it do?" "Well, legend foretold that the magic Crystal will be stolen by a sinister foe. If a legendary hero, with ears of yellow, were to save the crystal-" "Then what? WHAT?"

"It would grant them one wish."


	5. Chapter 4: Second Chances

Chapter 4: Second Chances

"REALLY?!"

"Yep."

"If I saved the Crystal, what could I wish for..." Tails thought. "Well..." the old man said. Tails forgot again that the old man can read his mind. "You can get filthy rich (Which I would choose) or make your own alternative universe, or..." While the old man was talking on, Tails got the best idea ever, one that he was sure to not regret. "CAN IT BRING PEOPLE BACK TO LIFE LIKE COSMO OR ANYONE!?" Um... sure..." the old man said. "THAT IS AMAZING!" Tails said excitedly. Tails calmed him self down. Well, does chaos have a layer or base?" "Yea, I could give you a map, but he has so much water in his layer that he probably has infinite power." The old man said. "You will probably need a robot suit." "I could build one." Tails said. "Well thanks for your help." "Come back anytime!" Said the man.

"Be careful, he is basically unstoppable.

2 hours later...

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Tails had worked in his lab for so long that he did not have time to stop or even look at what he had made. He finally was finished and was quite happy with his clever creation. He had a amazing power suit, with a T 500 pack which turned into virtually anything! " Well..." Tails said.

"Lets go get ourselves a Crystal."


	6. Chapter 5: The final battle

Chapter 5: The final battle

Tails flew up to this masterminds secret base. He had followed the map all the way there while flying and was going at a desperate speed. When he arrived, he marveled at the size of the base. As soon as he got there, two guards attacked the plane. Tails quickly whiped out his plasma blaster (made from his pack) and destroyed both robots. He walked in, without a care. Two other robots joined the battle, and he quickly destroyed them. At last, he came to a room, where the crystal was sitting in a glass hooked up to a bunch of machines, and where chaos was standing waiting.

"Give up the Crystal now, and no one gets hurt." Tails said. "No intention of the sort." Said Chaos. "Then I will fight you down right here!" Said Tails angrily. "How about we fight somewhere else?" Chaos suddenly broke through the ceiling and flew into space. Tails pack turned into a jetpack, and he quickly flew into space, going after Chaos.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Tails arrived in space shortly after, where Chaos was wating once more. "You want to fight me? Well, come on." Said Chaos. Without hesitation, he whipped out a cyber blade and attacked. Chaos quickly dodged. Chaos counter attacked with his fist. Even though Tails had the robot suit on, It still hurt. Tails put away the sword and took out the first thing he could think of- cyber fists. Tails quickly slammed chaos with the fists and he went flying. Chaos took out a sword and came at Tails with all his might. "Was this the end?" Tails thought. "Did I seriously do all of this for nothing? What would everyone think of me?! Should I just give up?" Chaos was only a few meters away. "No, I cant give up. What would everyone think of me? What would... Cosmo think of me... I MUST KEEP FIGHTING!" Tails dodged his sword attack and hit Chaos with one final attack. "FOR COSMO!" Chaos went hurling down towards earth and landed with a crater beside him.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Once Tails got back to earth, the Crystal rised up from the glass and spoke to him. "Thank you for saving me." Said the Crystal. "In return, I will give you one wish." Tails said, "I wish for you to bring my love back to life without making her a zombie." "Very well." The Crystal said, and rose up through the broken roof. And through the roof, came some one who Tails had wanted to see for years.

Cosmo.

She looked at Tails. "Tails! Im so happy to see you. But how am alive?" "It dosent matter. All that matters is that your with me.

They both smiled at each other.

The End


End file.
